


Irresponsibly Using Divine Pulse

by angelsbow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, byleth vc man i love fishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsbow/pseuds/angelsbow
Summary: ‘I’d appreciate it if you used my divine powers for more pressing matters than just…a mere paper cut!’‘It was a pressing matter…I could have stained my poor students papers with my blood!’ she argued? Tried to convince Sothis? Byleth wasn’t sure.‘You think this is a pressing matter!? What am I supposed to do with you Byleth.’In which Byleth uses divine pulse for...not the intended purposes.





	Irresponsibly Using Divine Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my mind for a while (as in like. way before the game came out). I present to you a concept: byleth using divine pulse but for the little inconveniences in life and sothis cant fucking take it. she's at her limit
> 
> Also...excuse the bold to indicate rewinding of time because I really wasn't sure how else to indicate that it, well, happened.

One of the downsides of being a teacher in the Officers Academy is that you had to actually assign homework, and various quizzes and exams.

Byleth never had proper schooling, or well at least compared to all the noble students here.

Father of course taught her how to read and write, and other basics but other than that? Not much. What do you exactly need to know when you’re a mercenary? A quadratic formula won’t save you from dying.

If it were up to Byleth she wouldn’t assign tests or quizzes to her students but the Officers Academy wants to measure students progress academically as well. Which upon further thought makes sense, you can’t necessarily be a good leader if you can’t discern what are good tactics or not. 

If one thing she learned though is to make all of her tests multiple choice, after Edelgard wrote an entire essay to a short answer question that was meant to be a five word answer. The print was so tiny to the point where Byleth wanted to cry her eyes out and give the points without reading whatever she wrote.

It made Byleth almost rewind time from making such a terrible mistake.

_ Almost. _

Currently she was grading papers, one of her least favorite past times. But she couldn’t complain of course- it came with the job. Not that she didn’t enjoy reading whatever her students wrote (some of them have…creative imaginations), Byleth just didn’t enjoy assigning a grade for subjective topics. 

“Ouch,” Byleth yelled out as she flipped to the next page.

She stared at her finger. The paper cut stung. She saw a line of blood form.

Byleth didn’t really want to dirty up the papers.

**And so. She turned back time to a few seconds prior before she got the paper cut.**

‘Are all humans beings careless as you.’

“Sothis!” Byleth accidentally exclaimed out loud. It was a good thing that no one was currently in the classroom that she was occupying for the time being.

‘I’d appreciate it if you used my divine powers for more pressing matters than just…a mere paper cut!’

_ ‘It was a pressing matter…I could have stained my poor students papers with my blood!’  _ she argued? Tried to convince Sothis? Byleth wasn’t sure.

‘You think this is a pressing matter!? What am I supposed to do with you Byleth.’

Byleth just shrugged while Sothis let out an irritated sigh in her head. 

\---

Today was Byleth’s lucky day. The dining hall happened to have the little cakes that she and her father loved. Don’t let his scruffy appearance fool you- her father enjoyed a good baked treat once in a while.

She couldn’t wait to surprise him. Byleth placed her bets that he hasn’t had the time to sit down and eat something today.

She failed to notice however that her feet are her own enemy, and somehow managed to immediately trip head first into the floor.

“Ow,” Byleth couldn’t help but to involuntarily say that.

‘Careful, watch your step!’ Sothis scolded her. 

_ Oh no… _

What a mess…the cakes were all over the floor, having spilled from the bag she was holding a mere second ago. And now, all of these delicious cakes were wasted...and Seteth will surely yell at her if he sees this mess.

As she sat on the ground unmoving, her gaze was fixated on the mess before her. Byleth was currently contemplating her life decisions.

**And so, Byleth turned back time once again.**

This time her feet will be her friends

‘They better be! I can’t be the only one responsible in this body’ Sothis voice hung at the back of her head.

What she was unprepared for however, was bumping into Manuela.

“Oh I’m so sorry Manuela. I didn’t see you there,” Byleth apologized.

“It’s quite alright dear, these things happen all the time when walking corners. One time I was carrying an enormous stack of papers and ran into Catherine- it was quite a mess I tell you! Oh it seems you dropped something. Here you go.” Manuela handed her one of the cakes Byleth accidentally dropped by bumping into her colleague.

The good news is that it did not go all over Manuela’s clothes, which would make her feel awful. The bad news is that despite turning back time she still managed to mess up. Byleth just stared at Manuela’s hand.

“Uh…”

“What? Three second rule,” Manuela told her. “Oh don’t tell me, are you like Hanneman too.”

Is that safe? So many feet walked all over the second floor she really doesn’t want to present this to her father.

“You know…actually Manuela I’m not that hungry, you can have one if you’d like.”

“Oh really? Are you sure…a snack would be nice, especially coming from you Professor.”

She held her unoccupied hand and waved it around. “Yeah yeah, it’s fine.”

\---

“Professor do you have a moment,” Edelgard approached her.

“Yes?”

“Professor, I wanted to talk to you about your last lecture. I think you missed some important key notes regarding the tactics of the battle so,” she pulled out sheets of paper.  _ Sheets of paper _ . “I have made some pointers, and I think it would benefit you greatly if you’d consider them as well. Of course I’d be more than happy to discuss this matter-”

Oh no. Not this shit. Not today.

**And so once again, Byleth turned back time.**

‘Isn’t it a little bit rude to ignore your students.’ Sothis stated, rather than asking Byleth.

_ ‘You don’t understand Sothis,’ _ Byleth pleaded to the gremlin goddess in her head.

At the current moment, she was in the courtyard. The corner of her eyes saw Edelgard approaching, and her first thought of action was run into the Golden Deer classroom.

“Oh hey teach wh- hey what are you doing teach?” Claude just watched Byleth hide behind the board the classroom had. There really wasn’t elsewhere to hide. These stupid classrooms didn’t have any curtains. Who has windows and no curtain? Ridiculous. Granted they were beautiful, stained glasses, but where are curtains for hiding when you need them. 

“If Edelgard comes in here I am not here. Got it?” She called out to him behind her hiding spot.

“..Okay?”

And speak of the very determined student, soon after Edelgard came in. “Claude, have you seen the Professor. There’s something I’d like to discuss with her. I swear I saw her come into the Golden Deer classroom…”

“Nope, haven’t seen her at all.” He smoothly lied. Thank the Goddess. “Try checking the pond, teach sure loves going there when she has free time.”  _ How dare he drag her love of fishing into this! _

“Hm,” though Byleth couldn’t see what the conversation looked like physically she was sure Edelgard was scanning the room. A scenario of where you have to explain why you were avoiding your student is one predicament Byleth didn’t want to be in today. “I will do that, though if you see the Professor please tell her I’d like to speak to her.”

“Yeah sure.”

‘My, imagine avoiding your own student. One truly wonders why Rhea made you a professor.’ Sothis pondered.

Before Byleth could argue back to Sothis, Claude called out to her “Well, you heard her teach. Don’t forget to to speak with her.”

“You are my favorite,” Byleth told Claude as she retreated from the board, being able to see the rest of the classroom and Claude once again.

“Do I perhaps get anything for helping ya out teach,” he asked.

“I’ll give you a sticker that says number one student.”

“For me only? Truly an honor teach,” Claude bowed, playing along with her. 

\---

Whenever Byleth had free time, she liked to go fishing at the pond in the monastery. Granted she preferred making trips out to the woods that surrounded Garreg Mach Monastery to fish, but with her teaching position and among other few duties she had it wasn’t exactly possible to make trips like that often.

Her thoughts wandered aimlessly as she watched the water for fish.

_ After this I should probably check up on the weapon repairs…the blacksmith said it should be done in a couple hours. I wager it’s been an h- _

‘BYLETH YOU HAVE A FISH’

Whatever thoughts she had she immediately lost as Sothis quite literally brought her back to reality.

Byleth steadied her hands and pulled her fishing rod with force. Whatever fish it was however, did not want to give up easily.

_ Oh big boy. _

However soon she felt no struggle at all. It seems her line snapped as well.

“Aw man…it got away…along with my line.”

She really…wanted to catch it.

**And so, she turned back time.**

‘Seriously!?’ Sothis exclaimed.

Sothis’ unexpected (or well maybe it was expected) yelling made her jump, in which that made Byleth immediately drop her rod in surprise. Into the pond it fell…slowly sinking into the water. 

Byleth’s eyes just watched her poor, precious fishing rod sink deep into the water until she couldn’t make the shape out anymore.

“My rod…” Byleth said solemnly. She didn’t know how deep that pond was nor was about to jump in and find out.

**And so. She turned back time again.**

‘Really!’ Sothis exclaimed, again. ‘You’re using my divine powers for fishing!’

Byleth just sheepishly smiled. 

Perhaps having the power of the goddess was a mistake in the hands of someone like Byleth.


End file.
